EBE
by Katie Todd
Summary: Hey! This is just a little in debth moment of E.B.E 1x16 when Scully first meets the Lone Gunmen. Please tell me what you think.


A/N: Hey! I just got done watching E.B.E, where we first meet the gun men. This idea wouldn't leave me alone so here you are.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, titles, dialogue, and places are owned by Fox. No copyright infringement intended. AKA: I wish I owned them but don't so don't sue.

Recap: A dramatic increase in UFO sightings and a bizarre attack on a transport truck convince Mulder that he's on the trail of a live alien being covertly transported cross-country. For her part, Scully, equally wary of the involvement of the Lone Gunmen as she is of Deep Throat, suspects a rather more earthly explanation. ()

E.B.E

1x16

"Is this your skeptical partner?"

"She's hot!" Frohike states as he snaps a couple pictures.

They had heard about her sure, but never met her. They had even seen her picture, but in real life…they would all agree…she was beautiful. When they had first been assigned together Mulder had come over on Wednesday, for pizza, like always, but unlike always he had been on his cell phone. Frohike remembered the conversation completely as did the other Gunmen, not because it was mind shattering, but simply because of the sheer oddity of such a moment.

Mulder had rapped on the door, Frohike had answered it and taken the stack of three hot meat-lovers pizzas from Mulder's occupied arms. A cell phone had rested between his shoulder and the side of his face, which showed a smile at this particular moment. He was laughing which was rare these days and all the Gunmen secretly feared that he was falling into depression, but not anymore, not since her. '

Scully,' he had laughed, 'I really can't see you doing that. I mean proper little Miss Scully…' he had trailed off intently listening to whatever the person on the other end of the line was saying. 'OK, yeah that's fine, I'll see you tomorrow, uh-huh.' he paused, 'Yeah bye,' he said simply as he removed the phone from his shoulder, but it was back by his ear in a flash, 'Oh, Dana,' the three bachelors looked at each other shocked, 'you get some sleep, OK'. He had hung up, turned to three curious stares and he had told them the story.

They knew she was assigned to him to debunk his work, that she is a scientist and a genius one at that, that she is a doctor, and was a teacher at the academy, that her parents are a little disappointed that she joined the FBI, and last but not least that she is a skeptic.

Her name was mentioned at almost every pizza night, and every Taco Tuesday thereafter. He would either come in on the phone with her, she would end up calling him, or he would just have to bounce a theory off of her. A theory the four of them had already beaten to death.

The Lone Gunmen were observant, and after two Tuesdays and a Wednesday of this cellular occurrence, they no longer had to ask who he was talking to. They knew. His voice was softer, even when he was arguing with her, gentle as if she was important to the point of being fragile.

It was two weeks later that they had actually seen pictures of her. Mulder had come over on a Thursday to watch _Planet Nine, _with the three bachelors. Halfway through the re-digitally enhanced movie his cell phone had wrung and he had answered with his customary, 'Mulder' shortly after the first ring. They sat silently and whispered carefully, they could here the entire conversation from their seats, scattered like leaves in the fall wind across the hard family room carpet.

"M…m…mulder?" they heard her mutter.

"Scully, what's wrong?" his voice was instantly coated with worry. He was up off the old leather sofa and across the apartment in seconds.

"I think I'm being followed."

"What?!" the question came out more as a demand. Mulder's breathing was heavy.

"A couple weeks ago, my phone rang, I was asleep on my couch so I rolled over turned on the light and answered it. I could hear breathing on the other end, but nothing else. I said 'Hello' a couple times and then all I heard was about fifty consistent clicks, under the heavy breathing." She paused, "I didn't think anything of it until I checked my mail today and found the pictures."

"The pictures?" Mulder was frozen at the door, his jacket in hand, head leaning against the frame.

"There's about a hundred of them, with me doing everything from brushing my hair to watching movies on your couch."

"Are you alone?" He questioned.

The Lone Gunmen stared.

"No, I'm at an old friends house, Kate Todd, she works for the secret service, she just fell asleep…"

"Dana, can I have somebody look at those pictures. I have some friends that could, they could find out what film your stalker used, where they were developed…everything…." Mulder trailed off his question hung in the air.

"That's fine."

"I'll be right there Scully, can you give me directions…" He walked out of earshot down to his car, and returned minutes later.

That was the first time they saw what she looked like.

He had returned and roughly handed the trio the folder full of pictures.

The first sheet of glossy paper had revealed a red head. She was laying on a leather sofa, it was black, there was an Indian throw blanket wrapped around her. A pair of high heels laid in the floor. Her face was calm, peaceful.

Not like it was now, now it was shocked.

Frohike woke from his unnoticeable stupor to look at the budding couple. They sat hip to hip. His posture, they had all noticed was protective, and it seemed to soothe her, calm her in a way. The three bachelors try to get her to believe how powerful the government can be. Information she seems to tuck away for a later day.

The pair leave about an hour later, his hand firmly on her lower back. When she looks over her shoulder, and around Mulder to say goodbye, they all know it isn't final. He loves her so they are sure they will see her again.

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
